Not So Secret Love Affair
by Emerald-Tranquility
Summary: Galinda and Elphie's relationship is just starting to bloom, but when people find out, it's not such an easy task to simply love. Gelphie.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N - **This is my first ACTUAL story and there will be more chapters to come. *excitement* Hopefully it's worthy of your minds._

_**Disclaimer - **I do not own any of the characters or the works of L.F. Baum and Gregory Maguire to which they originate, much to my dismay._

--

**Not So Secret Love Affair  
**

An emerald hand clasped a petite, pale one as it pulled its owner into an empty classroom. Had anyone seen them, there would've been hell to pay, but luckily they had escaped the judgmental eyes of their fellow classmates of Shiz. The black clad green girl was trembling ever so slightly as she took in the sight before her. The most beautiful person she'd ever laid eyes on – Galinda Upland. Gentle blonde curls, adoring sapphire eyes, plump pink lips, delicate neck and collarbone leading down to… She had to stop herself before she became too carried away. She was flustered enough as it was. The blonde girl observed her friend in much the same way. How she envied that long silky raven hair, the peculiar yet appealing shade of green that tinted her skin, those bright chocolate brown eyes, her prominent cheek bones and elegant jaw line that came to her equally striking neck, which also led to… She felt a warm flush in her cheeks. Why did her roommate, Elphaba Thropp, whom she had hated at first glance, make her feel so light-headed now? She knew why, she just didn't have the courage to voice her feelings.

Elphaba cleared her throat. "Listen Galinda, there's something I need to tell you," she began, her cheeks already a deep emerald. Her heart and mind were racing, but she knew she needed to let Galinda know what she was thinking and feeling.

Galinda felt her heart speed up even more, despite its previous fast tempo. She was hoping with everything she had in her that Elphaba would tell her what she was so desperate to hear. She looked at her expectantly. "Yes Elphie?" She queried; her voice a little too shaky for her liking. She took a step forward.

"Well you see…" Elphaba trailed off. Galinda took another step forward.

"I think I – umm…" Galinda took yet another step bringing her within inches of Elphaba. If she couldn't tell her how she felt, she'd show her.

"The thing is-" Galinda stood on her toes and linked her arms around the green girl's neck. Elphaba was sure her heart was going to jump out of her chest. Her eyes closed subconsciously and her lips met Galinda's in a moment of pure ecstasy. Everything came to a stand still and it was as if they were the only two beings that existed. They molded together like two pieces of a puzzle that were always meant to be joined as one. Although, what had started as a chaste kiss had very quickly turned into one of deep passion and vigor. Soon Elphaba was pulling Galinda towards a desk when she glanced up at the clock.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed as she turned away from her new found lover. Galinda looked at her in horror. Elphaba knew how much she despised cursing yet, she still did it. Suddenly the little blonde became anxious as to why Elphaba had pulled away so abruptly. Had she done something wrong? Maybe this was never her intention and she had just ruined any chance of getting close to her at all.

"I'm sorry my sweet, I know how much you hate swearing-" Galinda's fears were forgotten and her heart filled with joy. "-but I just noticed the time and, well, there's a class starting in this room in about two minutes." She looked genuinely apologetic and so much like a lost puppy that Galinda couldn't help but giggle. The blonde rolled her eyes at Elphaba's look of mock hurt and grabbed her hand.

"Well come on then you silly green thing, we don't want to be caught." Galinda giggled again and led Elphaba out of the room. They let go of each other's hand immediately when they heard the shuffle of feet and laughing coming from around the corner. Galinda squealed softly as Elphaba swiftly shoved her into the next room over. Elphaba shut the door quickly and turned to face Galinda with a seductive expression plastered on her face. A wide grin took over the blonde's features as she sauntered over to her love.

"Kiss me," Galinda demanded as she rested her hands on the green girl's waist.

Her voice and facial expression were so serious, but Elphaba couldn't pass the opportunity to taunt the beautiful blonde with her infamous sarcasm. "And what if I don't want to?" Elphaba replied with a smirk.

Galinda frowned. She knew this was just Elphie playing dirty, but she didn't want to have to chase her anymore. They were together now. Weren't they? Galinda cleared her throat, still a little nervous as a result of the green girl's behavior. "Well, Miss Elphaba Thropp, Third Descending, I know you want to, and you will – because if you don't I will never talk to you. Ever again," she said sternly.

The beginnings of a smile played at Elphaba's lips. She brought her hand to Galinda's mouth, tracing her lips softly with her fingers. "Do you really want me to kiss you?" Elphaba asked with a raised eyebrow. _'Honestly, she can be so cocky sometimes,' _Galinda thought as she simply nodded her head. Elphaba smiled a full, victorious smile. "Well then, I guess I'll just ha-"

Galinda couldn't let her finish. That would mean she would've won, and she couldn't have that. She pressed her lips against those soft green ones for the second time that afternoon. She felt Elphaba trail her tongue along her bottom lip, sending chills down her spine. She opened her mouth willingly, allowing the kiss to be deepened. Her hands found Elphaba's hair as she tangled her fingers through the silken tresses. The little blonde moaned as Elphaba's lustful hands caressed her body. She smiled into the kiss as she pulled the green girl towards her, gasping in shock when she bumped into a table.

"Damn it all!" Galinda yelled, earning her a shocked look from Elphaba.

"Oh Oz, Galinda Upland swore! What is this world coming to?" Elphaba teased, flashing a daring smirk at her flustered love.

"The time, Elphie. Look at the time. We've been in here for fifteen minutes and another class is starting soon," the little blonde stated, her notorious pout making its way onto her adorable face.

"Oh," Elphaba whispered as she began to walk to the door. She noticed Galinda wasn't following and turned to beckon to her. The little blonde skipped over happily, taking the green girl's hand. They walked out together; Elphaba silently cursing that they couldn't seem to attain any privacy. Galinda turned to Elphaba and suddenly pushed her through the next classroom door. She saw a green face fall as the door shut behind her before she could follow. She raced in quickly to see what was wrong and felt her expression change dramatically. There sat a class full of history students and perched at the professor's desk was Madam Morrible.

"Girls, you are aware that we have a zero tolerance for physical violence in my school. If you continue with this nonsense you will be punished," she boomed in her deep, nauseating voice. The girls were blushing profusely at this point, mumbling their apologies as they walked out sheepishly. They sighed in relief when they closed the door behind them, thanking the Unnamed God that nobody had caught them.

"You know my sweet," Elphaba began casually. "I think the only way we're going to get anyalone time around here is if we go back to our room." She smiled brightly once again as they gripped hands and raced up to their quarters. Neither of them noticed Galinda's ex-best friend watching them from around the corner. She grinned deviously as she walked back to her own room, an evil plan brewing in her mind.

--


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N - **Terribly sorry for the loooooong wait to those of you who, for some reason, enjoyed the first chapter. Will be updating soon-ish._

_**Disclaimer - **I do not own any of the characters or the works of L.F. Baum and Gregory Maguire to which they originate, much to my dismay._

--

"_You know my sweet," Elphaba began casually. "I think the only way we're going to get any alone time around here is if we go back to our room." She smiled brightly once again as they gripped hands and raced up to their quarters. Neither of them noticed Galinda's ex-best friend watching them from around the corner. She grinned deviously as she walked back to her own room, an evil plan brewing in her mind._

--

Elphaba and Galinda stumbled into their room, their giggles leaving them breathless. The green girl had calmed down somewhat and took the opportunity to gaze at her beautiful roommate. Best friend. Girlfriend, lover? Their relationship had excelled so rapidly over the past week that she didn't know anymore. As long as Galinda was hers, she didn't care. The blonde caught her staring.

"What is it?" She questioned, her hysteria evidently increasing. "Oh, is my hair ok? I need a mirror!" Elphaba jumped at her sudden outburst and her fit of laughter resumed. Galinda just watched her, a look of confusion on her face.

"I was merely admiring your exquisite beauty my sweet," she commented affectionately when her breath had evened out. She smiled again as she walked over to the little blonde and enveloped her in a warm hug. Taking her by surprise, Elphaba picked her up and carried her bridal style to one of their beds, placing tender kisses on her head as she did so. She laid her down gently and stroked her cheek.

"Galinda, I didn't get a chance to tell you this before but…" She trailed off, a green hue flushing her cheeks. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Perhaps it was because it all seemed so surreal. She drew in a deep breath before continuing. "I love you."

Galinda grinned widely as she placed her hands on Elphaba's cheeks.

"I love you too, my Elphie," she replied, as for the first time Elphaba leant down to initiate the kiss. The moment couldn't be more perfect.

The green girl moved into a more comfortable position, her arms still wrapped protectively around the petite figure. Again she silently asked permission to deepen the kiss and Galinda obliged. As the minutes wore on, their actions became more heated and full of need. Galinda tugged at Elphaba's dress and it was promptly discarded to the side of the bed, as was the blonde's. For a short moment, they each marveled at the other's body, before continuing. Elphaba's hands roamed hungrily over Galinda's frame, as the blonde shivered at the contact and responded eagerly. It felt so good - so right. The green girl had barely been aware of her libidinous hands as they found Galinda's stomach and slid downwards until the little blonde gasped with surprise, and pleasure. Elphaba pulled away quickly.

"I'm sorry Galinda, I didn't mean to..." She began as she sat up and looked away, beyond embarrassed.

Galinda sat up too. "Did I ask you to stop?" she asked, her voice so thick with lust that her childlike innocence seemed to have disappeared. She wanted Elphaba. She wanted her to be her first. The only dilemma would arise if Elphaba did not share her desires. The blonde looked at her lover pleadingly, receiving an apologetic expression in return.

"Galinda... I don't know... I've never done this before. I just... I don't want to hurt you," she reasoned sheepishly. She wanted to. She needed to be with Galinda more than anything. The perky blonde was the only thing outside of schoolwork that made her happy.

Galinda didn't want to seem overbearing, but she tried to convince her anyway. "I've never done it before either Elphie. I know you'd never hurt me... and we can help each other." Noticing Elphaba's uncertain expression, she smiled as she grabbed a green hand. "But, we can wait."

Elphaba felt a surge of happiness. It seemed Galinda was willing to do anything for her. She'd never had anyone like that before, nobody who truly cared for her and what she wanted. "I love you, so much. You're perfect," she declared as she lay down next to Galinda, pulling her close.

Suddenly they were jolted from their solitude as a loud rasp on the door echoed through the room. Scowling, Galinda stood up and walked to the door, shivering slightly. She was still dressed in her underwear and blushed at how exposed she was. Looking down, she noticed an envelope on the floor. She picked it up carefully and seeing it was addressed to her, opened it.

_Dear Galinda, aka Slutty Whore,_

_I know all about you and the green freak. I saw you two together. You _will _do everything I say or I will report you to Morrible, and you know what she thinks of relationships, let alone _lesbian _ones. I can't believe we used to be friends. I seriously thought you had more self respect. Obviously not. _

_Now, your first task is to do this essay for me that I have enclosed. If I don't get a good mark I'm telling Morrible._

_You have been warned._

_From, Pfannee._

Galinda gasped. They had been so careful earlier. They were sure no one had seen them. Elphaba walked over to Galinda curiously, not wanting to intrude on what was probably private business. Although, she had a nagging feeling that something wasn't right.

"Are you ok my sweet?" She questioned cautiously. Galinda shoved the papers into the green girl's hands and rushed back to her bed in a flurry of tears. Elphaba skimmed through, her anger slowly rising. She threw the letter on the floor and began pacing. Her thoughts were running at a million miles an hour. There had to be a solution to this. Pfannee would pay for making Galinda cry. Galinda. She'd forgotten about the distraught blonde who obviously needed comfort. _'You idiot Elphaba!' _her mind chastised her as she swept over to her and embraced her in a tight hug.

"It's ok Galinda. Everything will be fine. She won't get away with this," she whispered. Her comforting words appeared to have some effect as Galinda stopped shaking and her sniffles became less frequent.

"Wh-what are w-we gonna do Elphie?" Galinda sobbed; her voice tired and quiet. She snuggled closer to Elphaba, wrapping her arms around her as if she was the only thing keeping her alive.

"Well, we can't have Morrible finding out about us, and that essay is due in tomorrow. So, I'll write it and she'll get a good mark. She'll think you're bending to her will and she'll feel safe," she echoed, almost emotionless.

"And then what? It's not like we can just make her stop," Galinda stated pointedly.

Elphaba's eyes lit up, the answers she needed finally becoming clear. "Galinda, did I ever tell you when my father would beat me, if I concentrated hard enough I could make him forget things? He'd become furious at little things and I was so terrified and he hit so hard... but that's not the point. If I can just remember how to do it, I _might _be able to make her forget about this!"

Elphaba seemed so excited, but the only things resonating in Galinda's mind were her words about her father. She'd never known the green girl to be afraid of anything before. Her father must have been a terrible man. She made a mental note to ask her about it later. The thoughts repeated over and over in her mind until she fell asleep.

--

The next morning, Elphaba woke early to write Pfannee's essay. She finished it in half an hour, then climbed back into bed with Galinda. The little blonde stirred at the movement and opened her eyes sleepily to see Elphaba's beautiful chocolate ones staring back at her.

"Morning Elphie," she cooed happily.

Elphaba chuckled. "Morning my sweet." She tucked some stray golden locks behind Galinda's ear. "I don't mean to bring up a bad subject so early in the morning but, I finished that essay. It might be a good idea to take it to her before classes start," she said guiltily, biting her lip.

"Oh yeah, sure Elphie. But only if you do something for me."

Elphaba was just a little worried, but she hid it behind a smile. "And what would that be?"

"Kiss me," Galinda giggled. Elphaba grinned as she leant forward and pressed her lips tenderly to beautiful, soft, pink ones. The blonde pulled herself away and jumped off the bed. She found one of her favourite dresses in her cupboard, throwing it on quickly and tossing her hair, before coming back to her lover. She kissed her on the cheek, grabbed the essay from the desk and hurried out the door.

She arrived at Pfannee's room and knocked loudly on the door. The irritating girl was probably still asleep. Galinda's assumptions were proved correct when a groggy, slightly annoyed, lanky girl answered the door.  
"Oh, it's you," she spat harshly.

Galinda smiled sweetly. "Here's that essay. Thanks for the unwanted trouble. Bye now." She couldn't deny that she felt a little smug at seeing her in that state and mocking her so, but it was short lived.

"Oh, Galinda? That's a very nice dress. I want it," Pfannee stated.

"You can get one at-"

"No, I want _that _one you stupid blonde. Give it to me," she demanded. Galinda had no idea how she was ever friends with this horrible person. Grudgingly, she pulled the dress off and handed it to her, horrified by the consequences if she didn't.

"Ok, you can stop stinking up my doorway now, disappear," Pfannee snorted her ugly laugh that matched her perfectly as she slammed the door in Galinda's face. The little blonde was humiliated and ran back to the comfort of her room, and Elphaba's arms, tears running down her face. As she slammed their door, the green girl took in the situation, somehow immediately understanding everything that had happened. She pulled Galinda to her and began to kiss her forehead, cheeks and neck with as much passion as she could muster. Pfannee would regret this, but for now - her girlfriend needed to be loved.

--


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N - **Sorry, I know I'm really bad with the updates. Hopefully this chapter will suffice for now. It's not very good I'll admit but... c'est la vie._

_**Disclaimer - **I do not own any of the characters or the works of L.F. Baum and Gregory Maguire to which they originate, much to my dismay._

--

_The little blonde was humiliated and ran back to the comfort of her room, and Elphaba's arms, tears running down her face. As she slammed their door, the green girl took in the situation, somehow immediately understanding everything that had happened. She pulled Galinda to her and began to kiss her forehead, cheeks and neck with as much passion as she could muster. Pfannee would regret this, but for now - her girlfriend needed to be loved._

--

Elphaba held her close, kissing her as if her lips could heal her pain. She reached Galinda's bra and unclasped it with shaky hands. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she realized that all of it was her fault. If she hadn't seduced the beautiful blonde, or if she'd been more careful when they were together, none of this would've happened. Pfannee wouldn't be blackmailing Galinda and the perfect little blonde could just be happy living life. She pulled away for a moment and stared into her lover's eyes, searching for reason. When she saw the pure love and need emanating from the memorizing blues she had all the reassurance she needed. She continued, this time with more vitality as she maneuvered Galinda to her bed. Elphaba was more nervous than she'd been in her whole life, but she had to do this, for Galinda. Her fingers traced soft patterns down the blonde's bare midriff until she came to her underwear. The green girl bit her lip and blocked her nerves - this was what Galinda wanted.

Galinda looked up at the green girl. She could see through Elphaba's facade so she pulled away and sat up.

"Elphie, don't do this. I know you don't want to," she said with a small smile.

"But Galinda this is all my fault. If not for me-" Elphaba tried to protest, but was interrupted.

"I would still be friends with that despicable girl," Galinda finished. She wrapped her arms around her trembling girlfriend as she kissed her shoulder. "If you do something you're not comfortable with, just because you think it's what I want, I would feel simply awful." She looked at the green girl with that expression that drove her crazy and could make her do anything the little blonde desired. They shared a sweet kiss that quickly turned into a make-out session. Soon Elphaba's dress had been removed and they had moved into a most compromising position. A nervous green girl glanced away briefly to calm herself. Her line of view was directed at a clock and she swore again. It seemed time just flew by when they were together.

They were already half an hour late for their first class. The pair readied themselves as quickly as possible and ran to their History lesson with Doctor Dillamond. Elphaba was sure he'd forgive her. After all, it was the first time she'd ever been late and she was his best student. However, upon entering the classroom, it was not the familiar friendly Goat who sat at the professor's desk, but the unsightly Madam Morrible. Her steely eyes fixed their gaze upon the girls as they walked in.

"Miss Elphaba Thropp and Miss Galinda Upland, this is unacceptable. You are forty-five minutes late to this class!" she shrieked in a most piercing tone.

"I'm... we're sorry Madam Morrible, but we found some excellent reading material, which would be great help for many of our classes, and lost track of time," Elphaba lied. Well it was half true - they _had_ lost track of time. Madam Morrible looked as if she were contemplating the excuse and nodded her head.

"Alright, that's fine," she muttered half-heartedly. "But do not make a habit of this!" Her voice was bitter and full of her surprisingly forceful attempt at intimidation. The girls took their seats next to each other, though far enough apart to be inconspicuous. Everything was going well and they even managed to sneak a few suggestive strokes between them. The lesson was nearly over and when Morrible wasn't paying attention, Pfannee handed Galinda a note.

_Upland, _

_Meet me in the girl's bathroom after class. You're secret depends on it._

_Pfannee._

That girl was really starting to push Galinda's buttons and she was close to breaking point. Unfortunately she had to do as Pfannee said or her relationship with Elphaba would be ruined, at least, for now until the brilliant green girl could fix everything. The class ended and Galinda told Elphaba she'd meet her back at their room shortly, before making her way to see Pfannee.

She pushed the bathroom door open and walked in slowly, noticing the irritating girl straight away. She motioned for Galinda to come closer and hold out her hand. She placed a small container in her palm with a stupid grin plastered on her face. Galinda opened it to find a stash of black pins.

She looked at Pfannee suspiciously. "What are these for?" She asked resentfully.

Pfannee rolled her eyes and looked at Galinda as if she was the most unintelligent person in all of Oz. "They're pins you idiot. You have to put them in that green freak's dress and bed. If you refuse... well you already know what will happen," she commented as she looked over her orange-stained nails. Galinda could never understand why that girl always painted them that particular shade. She had never liked it. Pink and green were much better colors.

She was about to protest but she decided against it when a plan entered her mind. All she had to do was use her make-up to mark Elphaba's skin with the would-be injuries. She may look silly but it was better than her getting hurt. She nodded and turned to walk to the door. Pfannee frowned at this.

"Galinda, I will know if you don't do as you're told," she began with an evil smirk. "You see those pins are poisonous, and the affects will cause that hideous green thing to convulse in pain, cough up blood and become exceedingly cold. She will of course need to be taken to the infirmary and I have a source there who is to inform me if she comes in." Her voice was so unemotional that Galinda felt sick. This girl was insane. Truly mental. There was no way she could put her girlfriend through something like that. No, the only option was...

"I'm not doing it," she stated as she ran out of the bathroom before Pfannee could say anything more. She knew what this meant. That sad excuse for a girl would tell Morrible everything. Their only hope was that Elphaba might have figured out how to erase her memories. She rushed back to their room as fast as she could, bursting through the door at an alarming speed. She had to let out a giggle when Elphaba jumped at the intrusion, but she began to bawl as she recalled what was happening. The sudden change in character had Elphaba worried and immediately at Galinda's side, hushing her with comforting words.

"El-Elphie, you ha-have t-to make h-her f-forget everything," she managed to stutter out between sobs. Elphaba's temper had started to flare up, but she forced herself to control it for Galinda's sake.

"I'll try my sweet, but I can't be sure if it will work." She spoke with a little too much uncertainty for the blonde's liking. She looked up at the green girl through a veil of tears. It was a heart-breaking sight and was almost too much to bear. She had to try, she owed Galinda that much.

"Ok," Elphaba began. "I'll have to sit down and concentrate, but please don't be upset if things don't go to plan." She sat down with her legs crossed in the middle of the room. Galinda watched, puzzled and somewhat worried. She hoped this would work. The green girl's eyes fluttered shut and after a moment she began to shake. Galinda became more anxious and she had to restrain herself from physically making Elphaba stop. Thankfully, she did on her own accord, before taking a deep breath and opening her eyes.

"It worked," she said slowly and without much enthusiasm. Galinda was confused. If it did work, shouldn't Elphaba be at least a little bit happy?

"But?" Galinda prompted. "What's the problem? We should be rejoycifying!" She tried to sound as excited as she could.

"The problem is... I think she may have told Morrible already." Elphaba shivered. Performing such tasks tended to take a lot of energy out of her and she'd feel cold for some time after. Galinda knelt beside her and put her arms around her, gasping at the lack of warmth in Elphaba's body.

"Come on Elphie, you're freezing! You need to get into bed." Suddenly she remembered what Pfannee had told her about the pins. One of the symptoms was that she'd become terribly cold. Her mind went into panic mode as she snatched at the green girl's clothes.

"Elphie! You have to take these off right now!" She almost screamed. Elphaba was slightly amused. If this was Galinda's way of getting her undressed for her own person pleasure, it was quite odd. She let out an incredible cackle and Galinda just stared at her. This wasn't a joke - why was she laughing?

"No, you don't understand. Pfannee said the pins would make you really cold and you're really cold now and I didn't put the pins in your dress but she might have and-" Elphaba cut her off with a soothing kiss and she calmed down a little.

"Galinda, I think there's been a slight misunderstanding. Pfannee's tricks aren't the reason I'm cold," she offered with a warm smile.

"They're not?" She looked so fragile, yet adorable, and Elphaba had to laugh.

"No, my sweet. From what I remember, when I used to perform that spell I would be freezing after it was done, which is what happened just now." She grinned as she stroked Galinda's cheek.

"Well I still think you should take your dress off," the little blonde said seriously.

"Why?" The green girl asked with caution. She had the thought that maybe she really was in danger and she should take Galinda more seriously.

"Because I like looking at your body more than I do that black frock. Besides, I'm not in the mood to go to class." Her voice held such a calm tone and Elphaba found herself blushing as she undressed, although she was relieved. If something happened and she were to be separated from Galinda, she didn't think she could survive.

Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and both girls jumped in fright. The person was obviously in too much of a hurry to wait and called out instead. "I know you're both in there. Some students told me they'd seen you. Madam Morrible says you are to go to her office immediately."

The voice stopped and footsteps could be heard rushing away. The girls looked at each other, fearful as to the reason they were needed in Morrible's office, although they both had a fairly good idea what it was about.

--


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N - **I know, I take forever to update and I'm a terrible person. Oh well. Now, this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but it was all I could think of. This is thanks to Grumbello for updating "A Wicked Childhood" (Have you read it? You SHOULD). Anyway I love it, it's been updated and it inspired me to update also. That makes sense, I think. _

_**Disclaimer - **I do not own any of the characters or the works of L.F. Baum and Gregory Maguire to which they originate, much to my dismay._

_--_

_Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door and both girls jumped in fright. The person was obviously in too much of a hurry to wait and called out instead. "I know you're both in there. Some students told me they'd seen you. Madam Morrible says you are to go to her office immediately."_

_The voice stopped and footsteps could be heard rushing away. The girls looked at each other, fearful as to the reason they were needed in Morrible's office, although they both had a fairly good idea what it was about._

--

Elphaba extended a shaking green hand to the headmistress' office door and gave it a soft tap. They could both hear the clicking of Morrible's hideous heels as she approached the door. It swung open with an eerie creak and they were faced with her stone cold expression. She motioned for them to come inside and take a seat, as if they were too insignificant for someone such as herself to converse with at that particular point in time. They walked in cautiously and sat on two of the hard, uncomfortable chairs in front of the unnecessarily large desk. The room itself wasn't too pleasant. The colors ranged from peach to red, to an unsightly orange. Portions of it were bright and had obviously been refurbished recently, yet others were tragically dull and faded. It clashed terribly. To make things worse, it had an overwhelming smell of the cheap perfume the fish-like woman seemed so fond of.

Morrible took her place at her desk and stared at the girls callously. The woman seemed to give away almost all her emotions with her facial expressions. There was something in her eyes and Elphaba knew it wasn't good. The green girl narrowed her own eyes in suspicion and folded her arms. No matter what Pfannee had told her, there was no way this hideous woman was going to hear a word of it from her... Pfannee. Elphaba's thoughts flickered back to the irritating girl for a moment and she felt her anger rising once again, just before Morrible spoke.

"Now," she began. "You are going to answer my questions and you are going to answer them truthfully." Elphaba fought the urge to jest the woman with sarcastic comments and settled with a smug smile. Madam Fish was dreaming if she thought they'd honestly answer questions that they knew would see them in an unfavorable position.

"I had a fellow classmate of yours come to me and she informed me that there was something going on between the two of you," she stated in her deep, arrogant voice. She continued with confidence; there was definately something she wasn't letting on. "My first question is: Miss Thropp, are you in a relationship with Miss Upland?" She stared them down, but Galinda just smiled, there was no way Elphie would-

"Yes, I'm deeply in love with her," Elphaba commented casually. Her hand immediately flew to her mouth, her eyes widening in shock. She couldn't believe she'd confessed. It just wasn't possible. Galinda looked at her in horror. Had she heard right? Elphie knew the many ways in which Morrible could punish them, but she'd just told her the one thing they promised she'd never find out. Galinda was starting to panic. This was not going well at all. As long as Morrible didn't ask her any questions she'd be fine though. Well, that's what she told herself anyway. Their headmistress smirked. She had a cocky air about her and her expression was so dark that she truly looked evil.

"Thank you Elphaba. My next question: Miss Upland, have you had sexual relations with Miss Thropp?" She held a pen and notepad in her hand, jotting down every word. She didn't have to wait long for each answer.

"No, but I'd like to," Galinda squeaked out. Her actions mirrored Elphaba's when she'd answered with such blatant honesty, a string of swear words playing repetitively through her mind. Her girlfriend felt a tinge of culpability.

Something was wrong. Morrible must have cast a truth spell or something similar. The girls squirmed in their chairs as their nerves began to get the better of them. Elphaba's eyes darted around the room, desperately searching for something that could help them. Left? Nothing. Right? Nothing. On the ground? Nothing. The table? The only plan she could think of was far fetched, but no other option was apparent. In a few quick movements, the green girl grabbed a vase and shattered it viciously over Morrible's head, knocking her out cold. There was silence as Galinda just stared at Elphaba. She had no idea that Elphaba could be so violent. Although, she _was_ doing this all for them... so they could be together. Her emotions swelled - a mix of love and concern. The green girl was pointedly avoiding her girlfriend's gaze and promptly started walking towards the door, her eyes glued to the ground.

"Elphie…?" Galinda called cautiously. Elphaba looked up at her with a pure expression of guilt plastered on her beautiful emerald face.

"I'm sorry Galinda. I didn't know what else to do and we're going to be in trouble and it's all my fault..." She trailed off, looking away from her girlfriend again. She felt the sting of tears greet her eyes. "No," she continued. "We have to leave now." She stared at Galinda for a moment and smiled gently when she received a small nod. Taking Galinda's hand in her own, they began walking to the door, but were stopped almost immediately by two terribly unfriendly faces: Pfannee and the not-so-pleasant Professor Smithington.

"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere, _Miss_Elphaba," Pfannee hissed with a hideous smirk.

--


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N – **__Ok, y'all who are still interested in this story probably want to throw some form of heavy object at me since it's been a year, BUT! Look, see? Here's another chapter, finally. _

_**Disclaimer - **__I do not own any of the characters or the works of L.F. Baum and Gregory Maguire to which they originate, much to my dismay._

_"I'm sorry Galinda. I didn't know what else to do and we're going to be in trouble and it's all my fault..." She trailed off, looking away from her girlfriend again. She felt the sting of tears greet her eyes. "No," she continued. "We have to leave now." She stared at Galinda for a moment and smiled gently when she received a small nod. Taking Galinda's hand in her own, they began walking to the door, but were stopped almost immediately by two terribly unfriendly faces: Pfannee and the not-so-pleasant Professor Smithington._

_"I'm afraid you won't be going anywhere, Miss Elphaba," Pfannee hissed with a hideous smirk._

Galinda's head thumped hard against the carriage window once again as a result of the uneven road. The girls had been secured by some brutish guards and bundled into two separate carriages destined for the school's solitude department. When Pfannee had said they weren't going anywhere, she forgot to add 'of their own accord'. Their impending isolation was located an uncomfortably bumpy hour's ride away from the school grounds. Galinda had heard stories, awful stories about the place. Rumors told that once a person finally gets out, they are changed drastically. They're completely antisocial, their schoolwork diminishes in quality and they have no willpower to be cheerful. The scariest tale, Galinda believed, was that the guards there make you shave your head. No way, no how was Miss Galinda Upland going to allow her hair to be touched with those 'horrendible clippers'. Her thoughts drifted to her verdant friend, her room mate, her girlfriend. She let out a heavy sigh which turned into a groan when her head was knocked against the cabin of the carriage yet again. As Galinda crossed her arms, her familiar pout settling on her face, the carriage came to an abrupt halt and she was propelled onto the floor. With her speech in mind, the irritated blonde was ready to tear into the carriage driver. Approaching footsteps could be heard so Galinda positioned herself into an attack position. The door was opened and she pounced, bringing both herself and the other person to the ground.

"You know," commented the woman with a groan. "You could've waited until we found a more private place before you jumped me darling. What happened to wanting to wait?" She finished with a sassy grin.

"Elphie?" Galinda asked a little dumbfounded. This just wasn't possible. She was supposed to be locked away in her carriage too. Not that she was complaining.

"Yes my sweet, it's me. Now, come on. We must leave," she commented, her voice a little too troubled for the small blonde's liking. Nonetheless she followed as her girlfriend took her hand, sprinting off into the forest. Their strides seemed to be endless and Galinda felt as if the sun had settled uncomfortably in her muscles. Running had never been one of her most favorite activities. Elphaba too was feeling the burn in her calves and thighs and hoped to the Unnamed God that they'd find a place to rest soon. Neither of the girl's had a clue where they were and Galinda was doing everything in her power to keep her grievances from spilling out. One thought that kept her mind at bay was that of their miraculous escape. She could not fathom how Elphie could have overpowered the carriage driver. From the inside. While the doors where locked.

After what seemed like an eternity, Galinda realized her eyes had been shut and she'd simply been following Elphaba's movements. Her green companion's slowing pace alerted her to this fact and she promptly opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. The pair had found themselves in a small clearing, surrounded by trees that were so tall they mingled with the clouds. A deep aroma of wood, rainwater and sweet flowers filled Galinda's lungs with each winded breath. The feeling of safety washed over her as she looked to her girlfriend. She really was beautiful. Her long, raven hair had fallen out of its usual strict plait and finished messily around her shoulders. Her eyes were closed, and as such, attention was drawn to her dark eyelashes. Still focusing on her face, Galinda could see that her cheekbones were flushed with color from the physical exertion and seemed all the more heightened. One of the buttons on her blouse had popped and the smallest hint of cleavage was revealed. The small blonde watched as her chest heaved, her lips trembled and her hands shook; all as a result of running. The sudden urge to make Elphaba do all of those things herself entered Galinda's mind. She bit her lip as she inhaled shakily. Perhaps tomorrow when they were both less tired. Galinda slumped against one of the giant trees and sunk down to sit and rest. Her girlfriend also found herself a place in which to relax, but as she sat she turned to Galinda and motioned for her to join her. At this point the blonde was exhausted but, she managed a small pout as she crawled to the other fatigued girl.

Elphaba had to smile at the adorableness of Miss Galinda Upland. Although her make up was gone, her hair was a mess and her clothes were disheveled, she still looked the image of perfection. Her lips had curled into that infamous little pout that made the green girl want to capture them in a moment that could last forever. Her striking blue eyes seemed to be brighter as her soft eyelashes batted tiredness away. Her curly, blonde locks had fallen into a wave of gold around her face, which accented her high cheekbones. And the way se crawled was so animalistic and suggestive, yet endearing at the same time. Elphaba could not fathom how one being could possess such beauty, such flawlessness. As Galinda reached the green girl, her head fell into her lap with an audible sigh. A sleepy chuckle was emitted from green lips as Elphaba lifted the blonde gently and positioned herself in a lying position, letting Galinda settle half on top of her, with her head resting on her chest. That feeling of being so close to the one she truly loved always left her with such an endless feeling of contentment. She could feel Galinda's rapid heartbeat gradually steadying against her side. As she inhaled she could smell the sugary scent of her girlfriend's hair products, mixed with the salty sweat from running. Though she found it intoxicatingly different and lovely, she knew the first thought that would enter the pampered blonde's mind when they woke from their much needed rest would be that of the need to shower.

Although the notion of bathing had crossed her mind, the only thing Galinda could really focus on was how Elphaba felt. Not so much her feelings, but her body. She blushed at the sexual nature of her mind-set. Her position in relation to her girlfriend's had certainly raised a few provocative thoughts. Given that a button was missing, Galinda's cheek was rested where the blouse was open, giving her contact with the soft skin of Elphaba's chest. Her hand was placed precariously high on one thigh as she straddled the second. The portion of her torso that was against her girlfriend's could feel the muscles loosening and tightening with each slight movement she made.

"Elphie?" She asked timidly, looking up at her beautiful girlfriend.

"Yes, my sweet?" Elphaba answered, tired, but never enough to ignore the perfect girl below her.

"Tomorrow, can we…" Galinda trailed off as she directed her hand further inwards on her girlfriend's thigh.

Elphaba's eyes shot open, staring at Galinda. Her girlfriend's hand was so close to where had so desperately been wanting it. She was still unsure. It had to be perfect, no trace of doubt. Galinda had to be ready. The blonde gazed up and met dark, tentative eyes. There was certainty – absolute, positive certainty. "Yes, Galinda. Definitely." Elphaba affirmed with a small smile.

Galinda's eyes (though still glazed with exhaustion) lit up. "I love you, Elphaba," she declared with one of her sweet, loving grins.

"I love you too, Galinda," Elphaba replied.

As the girls settled down and closed their eyes, the events of the day finally caught up with them. With hands clasps tightly together, they could only imagine the exhilaration that the next day could hold. And this time, there would be no distractions, nobody around to interrupt. It would be just the two of them. As the sun was beginning to peer through the trees, the pair fell to sleep, grateful for the rest that exertion and a place to lie afforded them, unaware still of a headmistress' evil plot to find, capture and destroy them.


End file.
